This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Dr. G. Allan Johnson was an invited speaker for the following: May 13, 2010: HESI meeting, Washington, DC Imaging in Safety Assessment May 19, 2010: CPRIT, Dallas, TX - Study Section May 24-31, 2010: Cambridge University- Visiting Scholar- Magnetic Resonance Microscopy June 20, 2010: STP Developmental Toxicology Course, Chicago, Imaging in Safety Assessment June 24, 2010: Residents, lectures on MR Physics, Hock building - Teaching July 8, 2010: St. Olaf College, Northfield MN, Visiting Scholar--Magnetic Resonance Microscopy August 18, 2010: DARPA, GRID III, Washington DC - Multidimensional Imaging August 19, 2010: Residents, MR Q&A, - Teaching September 1, 2010: IEEE Senior Fellow Camp September 20, 2010: CPRIT, Dallas TX - Study Section October 14-15, 2010: HESI meeting - Preclinical Imaging - Safety Assessment November 4-5, 2010: Carolina Biophysics Symposium, Friday Center, UNC-Chapel Hill - Preclinical Imaging of Pulmonary Models November 8-9, 2010: ACT, Baltimore, MD, Imaging in Safety Assessment January 20, 2011: Duke Radiology Grand Rounds - Magnetic Resonance Microscopy February 5, 2011: Oncology Imaging Program, CIEMAS -Magnetic Resonance Microscopy February 8-9, 2011: CPRIT, Dallas TX -Study Section April 2-6, 2011: G. Allan Johnson, presentation at American Association for Cancer Research, 102nd annual meeting, Orlando, FL, keynote speaker: "Benefit and Applications in Cancer Research of the Aspect MRI Platform" G. Allan Johnson, presentation at American Association for Cancer Research, 102nd annual meeting, Orlando, FL, April 2-6, 2011, keynote speaker: "Benefit and Applications in Cancer Research of the Aspect MRI Platform"